


Feline Frisky

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [4]
Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Bottom! Ros, Catboy Ros, Dirty Talk, M/M, Petplay, Praise Kink, Top! Alba, at least an attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Ros has a little surprise waiting for his boyfriend when he gets home.





	

Sometimes Ros liked to tease Alba with what the college student’s arrival home would entail if he felt up to it. Alba usually got a little frustrated, and today was no different especially given that the picture he was sent was far more interesting than his English class.

The second the professor was done Alba was up and out the door, already half-hard and eager just from thinking about his boyfriend waiting at home for him.

 

\--

 

He opened the door and was greeted with silence to his normal greeting. Kicking off his shoes, Alba glanced instinctively into the kitchen despite knowing Ros wasn’t there. It was his usual haunt, but Alba knew he was waiting for him in the bedroom.

 

Peeking in, his suspicions were confirmed- Ros looked up from where he’d been waiting on the bed, eyes lighting up. If the ears on his head were real, Alba bet they’d have perked up too.

 

The first time they’d done this, Alba had been a little timid and unsure of what Ros wanted. But now he chuckled, falling into his role as he stepped into the room.

“Were you a good kitty while I was gone?” he asked, reaching out to cup Ros’s cheek affectionately. Ros tilted his head into the touch, letting out a soft purring sound. His hips shifted and Alba spotted the inky black tail he’d been teased with in the picture along with the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Heat pooled in his gut when he imagined Ros preparing himself and waiting eagerly for Alba to get home, and he bit back a groan.

“Obviously not, sending me dirty pictures in class.” Alba almost felt bad for the way Ros pretended to droop as though ashamed for the reprimand, but the desperate, needy glint in his eyes gave him away.

Alba slid his hand down, and Ros trembled as his neck was touched. Alba’s fingers rubbed against the dark red collar there and he heard a faint jingle as the bell sounded in response to being moved.

 

“You’re a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?” Alba hummed, tugging lightly at the collar. Ros mewled in response, peeking up at him through his lashes as though he was trying to convince his master of his innocence. Alba just raised a brow in response.

Ros jumped in surprise when Alba’s fingers dug into his thighs, lifting him up and letting Alba shift him into his lap. His face reddened and Alba’s eyes softened for a second. He slid his hands up, to the swell of Ros’s ass, and squeezed to elicit an absolutely _filthy_ sound from his partner. Alba couldn’t help but smirk, pulling Ros’s hips forward and placing a chaste kiss to the center of his chest.

 

“You can’t bite me like this,” he murmured, and he imagined the disgruntled blush his lover sported to accompany the annoyed growl he let out. Generally when Ros was like this, his tendency to bite and leave marks was even higher than usual. Getting asked if he’d gotten in a fight with an angry cat was more embarrassing than he’d like to admit, especially since it was more than a little true.

Alba grazed his lips over one of Ros’s nipples and he trembled, letting out a whine when Alba’s lips parted to suck on the pert bud. He kneaded and squeezed Ros’s thighs and ass to tease him, purposefully going slow just to annoy his kitten. He switched to the other nipple, determined to leave them both red and swollen with his lips and teeth. Ros could only make needy sounds, trying to push his hips forward to rut against Alba’s still-clothed stomach but being held back by his master’s firm hands. Ros’s hands fidgeted against Alba’s shoulders, his nails pressing teasingly into his shirt as though begging him to remove it.

 

Ros’s impatience was starting to bleed over into his own. One last whimper from his partner and Alba pulled away from his chest, satisfied with his work. Ros’s fingers grew more insistent, tugging at his shirt now. Alba growled lightly as he noticed and removed the offending article, tugging it off over his head. Ros watched as his heaving, muscular chest and shoulders were bared and his tongue darted out to wet his lips wantingly.

 

The second the shirt hit the ground, Ros pounced, too impatient to wait for Alba’s next move. He dug his teeth into Alba’s neck, enjoying the shudder the action gave him and purring. One hand slipped down, pawing at Alba’s crotch for a second before gripping one of the brunet’s wrists, silently urging his hand towards Ros’s cock. Taking the hint, Alba wrapped his fingers around his partner’s shaft and flexed his wrist to stroke him, feeling Ros shiver in delight. He pulled up, rubbing his thumb over the head in a practiced motion he’d driven Ros over the edge with multiple times before, and felt Ros’s teeth sink into his shoulder now, breath hot against his skin as he panted and rutted forward into Alba’s hand needily.

 

Alba bit back a moan- he loved seeing his boyfriend coming undone in his hands like this, and he twisted his wrist again to wring another mewl out of Ros’s pretty lips.

He blinked suddenly, a grin tugging at his lips and sudden excitement buzzing in his veins.

“Ros is this-” He felt Ros’s lips tremble slightly against his bare shoulder as he his his face, cheeks burning. Alba traced the ring fastened tightly around the base of Ros’s dick with one finger, somewhat fascinated, and felt his own cock twitch in his pants.

Alba pressed Ros’s face up to pull him into a hard kiss, teeth worrying his lower lip as he pushed his partner down into the bed. When Ros gasped in surprise at the bold move Alba took the chance to lick into his mouth challengingly, still thumbing the tip of Ros’s cock while his other hand went to unfasten his pants and free his own dick. Ros moaned into his mouth, hips bucking up as he submitted and let himself be pushed into the position Alba desired.

 

Alba let go of Ros’s shift in favor of sliding his hands up Ros’s thighs, squeezing and groping the soft flesh as he pushed his lover’s legs apart and pressed between them, giving him a better angle to smother Ros in kisses.   
He pulled away to catch his breath, enjoying the pink dusting Ros’s cheeks from the exertion, and ground down to try and coax a cry out of his kissed-plump lips.

 

“What a needy kitty,” Alba purred when he succeeded, still a little breathless. Ros shot him a look and growled, moving forward to try and catch another kiss. He managed to press his lips to Alba’s forehead as the brunet ducked down to nibble along his jaw, and huffed testily. He jolted when Alba bit down a bit harder than he was usually prone to, leaving a dark mark on the side of his neck as a silent reprimand.

Ros’s fingers twitched against Alba’s back as though he wanted to claw him in response, and Alba laved his tongue gently over the mark in apology before he moved down and nosed his lover’s collar. From this close he could see the nametag grouped together with the little bell and a strong swell of possessive pride washed over him as his eyes trailed over his own name engraved there.

“ _Mine_ ,” Alba murmured, hearing Ros suck in a quick breath as he set to work peppering dark marks over his chest, paying close attention to his collarbones. Ros’s back arched up and he ground down again, their flesh heated and flushed as naked skin met skin.

 

Alba’s fingers itched to do _something_ and he smoothed them down Ros’s sides teasingly, squeezing at every bit of soft skin he could, relishing in the way he could feel Ros’s muscles tense and how he could hear every hitch in his breathing.

Once he was satisfied with the smattering of darkening bruises he’d marked his lover with, Alba leaned forward more, pressing alternating soft kisses and hard bites down Ros’s flushed body.

  
When he reached the tip of the scar that stretched down Ros’s side he made sure to be gentler with his kisses, laving his tongue over the slightly puckered skin. Ros’s nails dug into his shoulders as his hips bucked up, and Alba could tell he’d thrown his head back into the pillow from the way he moaned. He half-curiously wondered if the ears Ros had been sporting were still perched in his hair, and shook away the thought in favor of lightly biting the tender skin of Ros’s belly beneath his lips.

 

Ros’s thighs tightened around his hips and Alba bit down, feeling Ros’s nails trail angry red marks up Alba’s back as he arched up, a desperate noise rasping out of him.

“M-master,” Ros whined, and Alba blinked coyly up at him. He only ever broke his self-imposed rule of no speaking when he was really desperate and that sent a thrill down Alba’s spine, the scratches left on his back stinging pleasantly.

 

“What, kitty?” he asked, enjoying teasing Ros. He’d be regretting that later, but he’d take this chance while it was presenting itself. Ros’s cheeks burned, his eyes glinting with a slight hint of annoyance. Alba could only imagine a pair of velvety black ears in place of the fake set on Ros’s head flattening with annoyance, and he clicked his tongue, amused by the image.

 

“Tail.” Ros squirmed at the request. Before Alba could speak to remind him, Ros’s cheeks reddened further and he bit out an embarrassed “...please”. Alba’s eyes lit up and he nuzzled Ros’s belly affectionately.

“What a good boy,” he crooned, feeling Ros’s stomach tighten as the words processed.

 

Alba swiftly readjusted, crouching between Ros’s thighs and glancing over his twitching, swollen cock, straining against the ring nestled firmly at the base. It matched the dark red of his collar and the little detail made Alba snort. To cut off the huff of Ros’s laugh at the noise he quickly grabbed for the base of his lover’s faux tail, hearing the sound turn into a needy wail.

 

Ros made another unintelligible noise as Alba curiously pressed the tail further in, legs parting instinctively at the feeling and his hands scrabbling for a hold on the sheets. He settled for grabbing at the pillows, jolting and mewling urgently as Alba twisted his wrist and ground the plug at the end of the tail into his prostate.

“What did you want me to do with your tail, kitty?” he asked teasingly, enjoying the look of annoyance Ros managed to hold even when he bit his lip to hold in a loud moan. He started to pull the plug out, noting the expression on his partner’s face. Just as he was about to pull it completely out Alba thrust it back in hard, and Ros’s entire body stiffened and convulsed as he bit out a loud cry. Precum dribbled down his twitching cock and Alba paused, thankful just then for Ros’s forethought. If it hadn’t been for the cockring Ros would have come all over himself just then and the thought made Alba smirk gleefully, his own dick painfully hard and aching for release.

“Out,” Ros panted, his body still trembling with the aftershocks of his dry orgasm. “Take it o-ouuut…” His voice trailed into a long, pleading whine, and Alba wasn’t cruel enough to deny his pet such an easy request.

Slowly, he started to ease the plug out of Ros, placing it somewhere behind him on the bed. He’d averted his eyes for just a second and when he turned back he froze.

 

Ros’s eyes were dark with an emotion that made Alba’s heart race, and he reached down to grip his own thighs to spread himself, presenting his twitching and slick hole to Alba as an obvious invitation. Despite having been shaky and trembling just seconds before, he held Alba’s gaze evenly, his disheveled appearance and uneven breathing the only signs of his state before.

His voice was shaky when he began, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips so he could continue. A devious look flashed over his face and he purred.

“Master, I want your cock, want you to fill me up~”

Heat rushed straight to Alba’s dick and he bit down on the tip of his tongue to keep from cumming then and there. He hurriedly fumbled for the night stand and the bottle of lube sitting there, pouring the slick fluid over his fingers and gripping his dick tightly.

The cool substance helped take a bit of the edge off, though he grit his teeth at the feeling. Ros kept his eyes on Alba the whole time, urging him to hurry with his gaze, and they both let out wanton sounds of bliss when Alba finally sank into him, his hips pressed tightly to the firm swell of Ros’s ass.

 

Alba gave him only a second to adjust before he leaned up, and Ros whined as his body bent to accommodate the change, his hole squeezing tight around Alba’s cock. He grabbed for Alba’s hair, tangling his fingers in the soft locks and dragging Alba down for a wet, sloppy kiss, nipping hungrily at his lips. The sting in his scalp only spurred Alba on for the challenge, and his hips snapped hard against Ros’s as he set a harsh pace, fingers digging into the plushness of his lover’s thighs.

“Master, your dick’s s-so good,” Ros panted against his lips, and Alba silenced him with a growl and a quick nip, lapping at Ros’s tongue with his own to try and tame the loud cries he was letting out. Ros’s ankles dug into the small of his back, keeping him pressed in deep and forcing him to steady his erratic thrusting.

The hand that wasn’t gripping Alba’s hair was curled against his back as he held on for dear life, clinging helplessly into his lover as he was fucked into the mattress below them.

He couldn’t manage any words save for the occasional whimper of Alba’s temporary title, especially after the brunet managed to find his prostate.

 

“You wanna cum?” Alba asked, voice rough with exertion. Ros keened desperately in response, and Alba reached down to stroke his lover’s cock, trapped between them.

“Beg for it,” he growled, hissing as Ros’s ankles dug more sharply into his spine and claws carved dark marks into his upper back.

 

“Fuck!” Ros groaned, turning his head obediently as Alba bit at his neck.

 

“Please let me cum Master please let m-me-!” He threw his head back, every muscle in his body tense and singing with the need for release.

“Mmmmn auggh pleaseletmecumpleaseletmecum~!”

It took Alba a second to process his pet’s begging cries, trying to stave off his orgasm for when he finally would let Ros cum.

“You’re a good boy, Ros, you’re doing so good,” he panted against his ear, feeling Ros shudder at the praise. He stroked down, unfastening the ring and slipping it off.

“You can cum-” He wasn’t even finished before Ros was convulsing and sobbing, clinging tightly to Alba as he came hard against his stomach. Not a second after and Alba was pulled over the edge, pressing into his lover as deeply as he could before filling him up with his cum, vision white with bliss.

He collapsed on top of Ros’s limp form seconds later, their bodies tangling together in a sweaty, panting, and exhausted pile.

It took what felt like years before either of them could even attempt to speak, so they just laid there for several long moments to rest.  
“Hey. Alba. Look at me.” The brunet lifted his head blearily, hissing when Ros soundly cuffed his ear with a playful scowl. He returned the expression, albeit a bit more annoyed, and Ros snickered.

“You really get into that whole ‘Master’ thing, don’tcha?”

 

Before he could help it, Alba was blushing and Ros pushed at him, disentangling them and shoving him to the side. He smirked as he rolled to meet Alba’s eyes.

“Shut up! You’re the one who sent me dirty pictures when I was in the middle of class!” Ros rolled his eyes and Alba huffed, shoving playfully at Ros’s shoulder.

“So what if I did, it’s more fun to see you come home all in a hurry because you’re so excited to get to fuck your cute little kitty~” Alba’s scowl deepened as he tried to keep himself from blushing.

 

He reached for Ros’s collar to take it off, and Ros grabbed for his hand instead, placing it gently against his cheek. “Leave it on for a bit. You like it, don’t you?” His voice had dropped the teasing lilt and Alba’s expression softened. He ran his thumb tenderly over Ros’s cheek, watching his eyelids droop and fall closed. Alba scooted closer, sliding his fingers into Ros’s hair to rub at his scalp for a second before letting his hand slip down and over his waist. Ros mirrored his movements, holding him close and letting out an affectionate purr.

Alba let his eyes drift closed, ignoring the tacky feeling of cum drying to his stomach. They could clean up later.  
For now, all he could think about as he fell asleep was just how cat-like Ros really was.  


**Author's Note:**

> this is barely edited and probably not the best and well-researched depiction of petplay there is but it was a request and who am i to deny it  
> also please give me more bottom! ros in this fandom i'm dying of thirst in a desert of content (i say, writing bottom! alba again,)
> 
> it took three people begging me to post this publicly so thank them for that
> 
> i'm kinda not really satisfied with this and i need to work on top! alba a bit more because lol,,, it doesn't really feel in character but *shrugs*


End file.
